TMNT/Ghostbusters II 05
[[Datei:TMNT Ghostbusters II 5 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT/Ghostbusters II'' #5]]TMNT/Ghostbusters II'' #5''' ist das letzte von fünf Kapiteln aus der Crossover-Miniserie 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 29. November 2017 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT/Ghostbusters II #5 *'Story': Erik Burnham & Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Dan Schoening *'Farben': Luis Antonio Delgado *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT/Ghostbusters II'' #4 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Triceratots! Part 1" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **thumb|270px|Ein ergreifendes WiedersehenDonatello, Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo *die Ghostbusters **Peter Venkman **Ray Stantz **Egon Spengler **Winston Zeddemore **Janine Melnitz *ein zwischendimensionales Limbo **Darius Dun **Die Collectors/Dark Turtles *im Multiversum **Tang Shen **Ninja Ghostbusters (erwähnt) **Splinter (erwähnt) **Foot Clan (erwähnt) **Shredder (erwähnt) **das Pantheon (erwähnt) **April O'Neil (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|180px|Der Stolz einer Mutter...Tang Shen wird von ihren gleichermaßen überraschten und glücklichen Söhnen in die Arme geschlossen, und sie erklärt ihnen, dass diese Begegnung durch den Umstand zustande kam, dass die Turtles zusammen mit den Ghostbusters sich zwischen den Dimensionen bewegt haben und es ihr so am Ende ermöglichten, sie alle in diese Zwischenexistenz ziehen, die Leonardo"City Fall" #5, #6 und #7, und "Northampton" #1 und #2 und Donatello"Vengeance" #1 bereits schon besucht haben. Sie erzählt auch, dass sie auch in all der Zeit nach ihrem Tod"Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 stets über ihre Familie gewacht hat, und sie spricht ihren Söhnen ihren Stolz darüber aus, zu was für tapferen und hingebungsvollen Seelen sie sich entwickelt haben. thumb|180px|...und ein Wort an die FreundschaftWährend dieses herzlichen Wiedersehens zwischen der Mutter und ihren Söhnen beginnt Ray die Tatsache, dass Tang Shen ihre Portalfernsteuerungen einfach so hijacken konnte, neugierig zu machen, und er will natürlich ein paar Analysen an ihr vornehmen. Das wird aber von Winston verhindert, der durch seine unbeabsichtigte Psi-Televerbindung mit Donatello''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II'' #1 und #2 etwas von ihrer Geschichte erfahren konnte. Kurz darauf bezieht Tang Shen auch die Ghostbusters in ihr Gespräch und drückt ihnen - trotz einiger wenig taktvoller Bemerkungen vonseitens Ray und Venkman - ihren Dank dafür aus, wie sie ihren Söhnen bisher gegen die Nachstellungen von Darius Dun geholfen haben, warnt die Freunde dann aber im Anschluss, dass Darius ihre Spur bald wieder finden wird. Mit einem letzten liebevollen Gruß an sie und ihren Vater verschwindet Tang Shen, zusammen mit dem Garten um sie herum. Durch ein neues Portal kehren die Freunde zum Hauptquartier der Ghostbusters zurück, wo Donatello sie mit den Protonen-Ninjawaffen ausstattet, an denen er und Egon gemeinsam gearbeitet haben, damit sie endlich den Kampf gegen Dun und die Collectors aufnehmen können.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II #2 und #3 thumb|left|180px|Die Falle schnappt zu!Wenig später, im Central Park. Der mit den Collectors verschmolzene Dun''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II'' #4 materialisiert sich im Park und wird dort von Venkman in Empfang genommen und in eine Konversation verwickelt. Selbstsicher lässt sich Dun auf das Gespräch ein und brüstet sich mit seinen Plänen, nach der Eliminierung der Turtles und der Ghostbusters ein neues kriminelles Imperium zu errichten - nur um zu spät festzustellen, dass er den Turtles und den Ghostbusters auf den Leim gegangen ist, als die Mutanten sie mit ihren neuen Energiewaffen angreifen. Sie können die Dun/Collectors zwar verletzen, doch die viergeteilten Dämonen sind immer noch zu mächtig, um im Nahkampf geschlagen zu werden. Aber das war von Anfang an von Donatello und Egon mit einkalkuliert worden; denn da die Collectors vier Manifestionen einer kollektiven Wesenheit sind, ist es notwendig, sie alle gleichzeitig einzufangen, denn wenn auch nur einer in Freiheit verbleibt, können die anderen einer Gefangenschaft ebenfalls entkommen. Mit ihren Protonenstrahlern können Peter und Winston die Dun/Collectors so lange ruhig halten, bis Egon und Ray die Portalfalle aktivieren und sie alle somit direkt in ihre Geistersperrzelle teleportieren können. thumb|180px|Abschied und HeimkehrNachdem diese Krise nun endgültig ausgestanden ist, bereiten die Turtles sich auf ihre Rückreise in ihre eigene Realität vor. Sie nehmen von ihren Freunden noch einmal herzlich Abschied und durchqueren dann das Dimensionstor, das sie nach all diesen Abenteuern endlich zurück nachhause bringen soll. Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II'' (TPB), April 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 10, Januar 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichung Siehe auch *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)